


Sour Candy

by haecmesees



Series: hymnes of you [1]
Category: NCT
Genre: Bottom Lee Jeno, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, M/M, Sub Lee Jeno, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, also the lack of sub jeno with dom haechan in this site is embarassing, sour candy released and i thought wow this is such a haechan's anthem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haecmesees/pseuds/haecmesees
Summary: Jeno was deceived by his wrap.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Series: hymnes of you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896232
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Sour Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work in here and i wrote and finished this less than 3 hours. I truly apologize for any mistakes i made and if there is anything that i can fix, please do let me know since english also isnt my first languange and i dont really understand how this site fully work so. yeah.
> 
> Regardless of how much a mess i think this work is, for those of you who still decided to click on this story and read it, i hope you still can enjoy it. <3.

_He’s sour candy_

_He's so sweet then he got a little angry_

_He's super psycho_

_when he turn the lights low_

\---

Haechan looked harmless, that’s what Jeno thought the very first time he met the boy. He didn’t looked like someone Jeno should stay away from or someone who would bring Jeno problems. The tan skinned boy might get a little noisy, a little feisty, specially compared to Jeno’s own personality, but Haechan is nice to be around with.

His bright, child-like smile is contagious, his nice sense of humour is never failed to bring laughter whenever they’re gathering together, and his mischievousness could be a little too much sometimes, specially for their older friends like Doyoung or even Mark, but Jeno thought it was many of Haechan’s charms that only someone as unapologetically him self as Haechan could pulled off.

To Jeno, he was like a candy to sore eyes and sour hearts.

As if his personality weren’t enough to made Jeno blown away, he was also gifted with such an angelic voice. He could sing McDonald’s commercial song and Jeno would awarded Haechan with a fucking Grammy. Not only his singing voice actually, but his talking voice, when he just casually talking to Jeno and their other friends, when he was presenting infront of classes they shared together, when he was explaining in whisper jokes Jeno pretend to not understand just so he can have Haechan closer to him, just so even for a moment, Haechan’s attention is given to him and only him.

Untill one day, when Jeno had Haechan closer than everybody else, when Jeno realized there was no going back, he finally knew that Haechan was more than just what the boy presented him self to be. Jeno thought he knew Haechan, little did Jeno know that he only knew the the outside of him.

All those confidence, cockiness, that came from thinking that he had Haechan wrapped around his pinky, when in fact, it was him who fell deep into Haechan’s tricks, cunning ways he used to trapped innocent and clueless boys like him.

Jeno was the curious Alice and Haechan was his Wonderland he’d die and got up for.

When there is nothing but unfolding lies and naked truths surrounding them, that’s where Haechan shows who he truly is. A side of him Jeno immediately submitted him self to.

Did Jeno run from him? Did Jeno feel deceived? Did it scared him?

Maybe, but it’s not enough to made Jeno rejecting him.

Because, the the truth is, that is precisely what Jeno wanted. Whatever Haechan will give him, Jeno will take it glady.

He tasted the sweetness, he doesn’t mind the sourness, too. Specially when it all comes in one being named Lee Haechan, the boy who knows sweetness so well he could become sour because of it.

"Haechan, I- I don't think I can hold it anymore."

Haechan suddently stopped his mouth movement on Jeno's left nipple, while his right one is still being played lazily. The rubbing Haechan was doing with his fully clothed-denim knee on his naked cock also stopped. Making Jeno letting out a frustrated moan. Tears were being pushed from his already wet eyes.

"Baby, we know we're just started," Haechan said it with a sweet and innocent voice, such a contrast to things he's doing to Jeno right now.

"But, since my angel has been behaving quiet well since we started, I think I can give you a little reward."

"Up."

Obediently, Jeno get up from his laying position. Haechan leaning on the bed's headboard, and with a teasing smile, he pat his thighs. Jeno eagerly crawl to his boyfriend and sit him self on Haechan's lap.

Haechan cup Jeno's face with one hand, thumb rubbing softly at Jeno's bottom lip.

"My candy, my sweetest candy. All mine to savor."

"All yours to enjoy," Jeno replies, already in his hazy state when his mind’s full of want and desire. So obedient, gladly bending to every Haechan's wish and demand.

And suddenly, all the gentle act, gone when Haechan slap Jeno's cock quiet harshly. Make the poor boy releasing a heavy moan in surprise and in pleasure.

When Jeno meet Haechan's eyes again, dissapear all of his soft stares and sweet smiles. He's now looking at mean eyes and devilish smirk instead. Jeno's blood rush is getting higher by the change in Haechan's demeanor.

"Jeno, you're so stupid, its adorable. I act nice once and you think its all over, huh." God, even the sarcasstic tone Haechan use making Jeno shiver in excitement.

"S-sorry." Jeno says in tiny voice, feeling small both literally and figuratively.

Haechan's hand grabbed Jeno's narrow waist, bringing the boy's closer and as well as to keep him in place. His other hand wrapping Jeno's cock in a pretty tight grip, making the blonde haired boy let out a quivering breath. Jeno's eyes already closed, both hands on Haechan's naked shoulders.

Haechan rubbing the tip of of Jeno's dick. He likes to take it slow at first, testing Jeno's limit. A start to his mission to tear him apart one by one untill all Jeno knows is Haechan and not anything else.

Haechan's mouth find its way to his favorite places on Jeno's body. Biting his collarbones like he can actually eat them, licking the parts behind his ears, like he's trying to actually taste what's underneath Jeno's skin. He does all of those to Jeno's neckline as well.

"So, tomorrow and the next days, everyone know what we did. What I did to you. My personal candy." And Jeno could do nothing except whine needily of Haechan’s words that he whispered right into Jeno’s ear.

When Haechan’s lips meet with Jeno’s, he licked Jeno’s bottom one over and over, as if he’s eating a lollipop. He does the same thing to his upper one as well.

While it all happened, never once Jeno’s mouth closed, always open to releases sounds which make Haechan’s getting rougher, getting more reckless and oh boy, does it turn Jeno on even more.

Like the way Haechan bite Jeno’s tongue and their tounges competing filthily against each other. Exchange of saliva, shared breath and their desire mingle with one another.

Haechan's movement is getting quicker, as their mouths dancing in a filthy and a bit of rush harmony.

Right before Jeno almost said to Haechan that he can’t take it anymore, Haechan's lips stop colliding with his and asked,

"Baby, think you can fuck my thigh while I fingering you?"

Even if Jeno couldnt, he'd do it anyway. He is Haechan's candy. He will be, he is, everything Haechan desired to.

Jeno lift him self up, while Haechan reaching for a lube on the table beside their bed. Haechan poured a lot of amount of lube on his fingers. Not only because he actually hate putting Jeno in any type of discomfort, but also because Jeno always like his inside being filled and wet and slicky, specially if it’s because of his boyfriend.

"Don't cum until I told you to." There, he switch his tone again to the mean one. The tone he uses only when they're behind closed doors and Jeno giving him a full control over him self. Not giving Jeno any room for rebellion or even discussion whatsoever.

Sounds so mean but feel so sweet for Jeno.

"Answer me, Jeno."

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

"I w-won't cum untill you told me to."

Haechan smile and give Jeno's left shoulder a kiss, "That's my good boy."

Slowly, Haechan lingering his fingers around Jeno's entrance. Giving it little touches, light rubs, messing up Jeno a bit more.

"Go on, baby. Fuck my thigh."

With that permission, Jeno slowly lowering him self untill his dick trapped between Haechan's denim and his own skin. God, the rough texture of Haechan's jeans makes Jeno already on the edge.

"What is it, darling? Can't help your self on me?"

Jeno shaking his head, "N-no. J-just feels too good."

"Aw, sweetheart." Then, Haechen pushed one of his fingers into Jeno in surprise, make the blonde haired boy moan loudly.

"I told you to fuck my thigh and you can't even do it?"

God, Jeno feels so humiliated but he loves it. He feels so ashamed yet so proud.

"S-sorry."

"Don't apologize. Show it to me."

With the eager want to please Haechan, Jeno then started to rub his dick onto Haechan's thigh. His own thighs already shaking for being so turned on by contradictions on his rim and his cock.

"Aw, look at you, angel. Fucking my thigh like that's the only thing you know," Haechan's whispering into his ear, which only make Jeno’s control over his body’s getting looser.

Haechan already put two fingers inside of him. Crooking them inside of him, making his walls twitching and clenching for more.

Jeno's eyes are filled with tears, some of them already falling to his cheeks. He's so so close but he knows Haechan’s still far away from wanting him to come, so all he can do is be a good boy keep humping him self on his boyfriend's thigh.

Slowly, Haechan insert the third finger and Jeno is trembling while letting out such a needy whine, before after that he closed his mouth, realizing how embarrassing sounds he released, but still couldn’t stopping all the little moans that keep escaping his lips.

Jeno can feel Haechan’s intense stare piercing through him, amusement mixed with false sympathy to his poor self that is completely under Haechan’s control.

"Angel, I know you're so close but hold it for me a little longer, yeah? Or are you gonna dissappoint me? Do I not deserve your best behaviour?"

Panicking, Jeno answered in such a hurry, "No! I'll do my best!" His eyes wide open, reflecting only Haechan inside of them and he hums pleasently, knowing he got Jeno right under his power.

That's exactly what a sour candy does to you. They have such a strong effect on you and the next thing you know, it messes you up from inside and out.

While Haechan's fingers move faster and wickedly inside of Jeno, Jeno's movement on Haechan's thigh becoming slower. It's eventually become too much for him and as much as he wanted to be good for Haechan, he also doesnt know where his limit is at moments like this.

Haechan doesn’t say anything, but his hand rubbing Jeno's back soothingly, an affirmation that he understand and let Jeno keep going on on his own pace.

Haechan works his fingers rather quick inside of Jeno. He hasnt give his own dick any friction and as much he loves to messes Jeno up using his hands and mouths only, he also yearn to feel Jeno around him.

"Baby, Jen? Lay down, now, sweetheart."

Without much protest, Jeno lay down on his back, with his trembling legs, he put them up and open him self to Haechan. His cock already red and wet with his own pre-cum.

With choked voice, he calls, "Haechan. Please." Asking the hidden sweetness in his intoxicating sour candy that he’s craving the most at this moment

Haechan give his stomach a gentle kiss before opens up the zip of his denim jeans and let out his cock. Jeno's mouth water even just at the sight of it.

Its already stand stiff, ready to pounce inside Jeno and make him forget about today, tomorrow and several days after.

Haechan make sure his dick covered in lube nicely, not that Jeno really cares actually. If Haechan wanted to fuck him dry, he'd let him. But again, his sour candy won’t do that, unless Jeno verbally asked for it.

Haechan moves him self untill he trapped Jeno with his entire body, physically and literally. Until all that Jeno can see, feel and smell is Haechan and only Haechan. Filled by him in any senses, untill before Jeno knows it, he become overwhelmed.

When the tip of Haechan's cock pushed through Jeno's entrance, Jeno throw his head back, mouth hanging open, letting out noises full of carnal desires.

"Already, baby?" Amusement clear in Haechan's voice, although Jeno can see how much this is affecting Haechan as much it is to him.

Jeno didn’t answer, but thrusting his rim into Haechan's cock, making the purple haired boy growl. Jeno grinned michiefly at that.

"Like seeing me loosing my cool because of you, Angel?"

"I like your everything. But, yes,” In which, Haechan give a tender kisses along Jeno’s neck as a response.

But then, Haechan pushed his cock into Jeno. Slowly, inch by inch. Untill finally he have him self buried inside Jeno. Jeno moans pleasently at the feeling.

It doesn’t wait too long untill Jeno wanted more friction inside of him.

"Move, Haechannie."

Haechan do a particular hard thrust, the one that he knows exactly hit Jeno's bundle of pleasing nerves and he's right. Jeno screamed, then goes completely pliant and weak. Once again bended over Haechan's wills.

Haechan then pounce into Jeno with no mercy showing, driving the blonde prince under him absolutely crazy. The sounds Jeno make when he's being fucked couldn't be compared to anything else. Haechan wanted it more, wanted to pull those voices untill the owner of it couldn’t anymore.

He hit Jeno's prostate accurately with every thrust. Occasionaly grinding, teasing Jeno's walls, making Jeno mewl and whine but not refusing nor trying to move, because he's a good boy like that.

Haechan can feel him self getting closer. Jeno's cock has been non-stop leaking, making a mess on his stomach, on the sheet, on Haechan's denim and stomach as well.

"Dirty boy," whispered Haechan. Jeno just whine timidly at that.

"Haechan, I'm so close."

"Me too, baby."

With several thrusts, Haechan locked his eyes with Jeno's hazy looking ones. Admiring how beautiful Jeno is under the red neon light he put on his bedroom, hair looking like a messed up golden crown, his plump lips painted crimson red, body pliant, bend to whatever Haechan's liking and god, his eyes. Always looks so innocent, even when they're beam with nothing but animalistic desire like right now.

"Angel, come now."

With a filthy moan, eyes closed and lips parted wide, Jeno reached his highest high.

When Haechan is about to pull of, Jeno trapped him using his legs.

"Come inside me, please."

"Are you sure, baby?"

"Please."

And how can Haechan say no to such a wish from his dream boy?

With any strength left inside of him, he's using Jeno's body to chase his own orgasm. When he reached that, he comes with something like a mix between a moan and a growl, wetting Jeno's inside, fill him up just like the other liked and wanted.

Haechan then eventually pulling him self off. Taking off his jeans before goes back to Jeno's side.

"Jeno, angel? Everything's alright?"

Jeno still trying to catching his breath, so, he give his boyfriend a nod, hoping it will at least looks convincing to him.

"Candy, look at me."

And Jeno does.

"Haechannie, it’s fine. It was great. You did nothing wrong."

Haechan exhale while nodding at him self.

"I'm glad."

"I know you would never do that, even when you could."

Haechan smiles teasingly at him, "Is that so?"

Jeno lift him self up and then drapped his body on top of his boyfriend.

"As much as you like to be demanding and shits, you also like make me feel good."

Haechan's entire face turned into a more fond one. His fingertips softly grazing Jeno's face.

"I am."

Jeno smiles and nuzzling his face to Haechan's neck.

And Haechan smells like sweetness and sourness at the same time. Just like what Jeno likes, just like what Jeno wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know if you enjoy this, aside from much appreciated kudos, your comments ALWAYS means a lot no matter how short or long♡
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/haecmesees?s=09)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/blondejeno) !
> 
> (also stream sour candy by lady gaga and blackpink :* AND use condoms, stay at home)


End file.
